The Unexpeced Visitor
by Jayjaypotter13
Summary: Instead of the Harry Potter series it is the Jessica Potter series.The Marauder's and Lily are finished reading the series and the title says the rest.
1. Chapter 1

"Well "a boy with messy black hair asked "what do we do now? "

"Well Prongs, I think it's time we start changing the future." A cute little red head said

The Marauder's and Lily had just got done reading Jessica Potter and the Deathly Hollow's and were wondering what to do now. They were sitting in silence in the Room of Requirement for about 20 minutes in silence just until Lily spoke up.

"Then where do we start Lis? "James said

"I'll think about it. I will tell you tomorrow. Just meet me here after classes." And with that Lily left leaving the three boys to talk amongst them selves.

"Man, these past few days has really changed her" James said

"I'm with you on that one mate. A few days ago she hates us, now she's your girlfriend and best friends with us. It's just freaky, but I guess we are just going to have to get use to it." Sirius said

"So what did you think of the series James?" Remus said

"I think that my little girl has to go through a lot in these books, but not if I can help it." He said with a scowl on his face

"My little girl will live with both of her parents and will be treated like a child should be treated" and with that he left to his dorm to come up with a plan to save the horrible future that is said to await them.


	2. Chapter 2

On the way to his dorm, James past what looked like a confused looking Lily sitting by the fire in the common room, so he decided to go over to see what was wrong.

"Hey Lily what wrong" he said

"Nothing, it's just I can't think of where to start with the future changing thing" she confessed

"Well then why don't you come with me to my dorm and we can plan what to do so that those terrible things don't happen"

So that's what James and Lily were doing for the rest of the day.

"Alright James I think it is time we turn in for the night. I'm going back to my dorm to catch some sleep" Lily said

"Alright see you tomorrow Lily" James yelled behind her

About 20 minutes past until Remuse and Sirius came in

"Hey where have you been this whole time" James asked

"We should be asking you that because we didn't see you at dinner" Remuse asked

"Oh me and Lily where thinking up ways to save the future" James said

"So what do you have so far" Sirius said while getting into bed

"You will have to wait 'till tomorrow" James said with a smirk on his face and went to bed

Later that night James had a strange urge to visit the Room of Requirement, so he grabbed his invisibility cloak and went to the Room of Requirement

"I don't know why I'm doing this. When I get there I bet it will be just an empty room!" he kept murmuring to him self

He finally got to the Room of Requirement and just stood in front of the door with a scowl on his face thinking that this useless coming all the way down there, but when he opened the door his scowl was replaced with confusion.

When he opened the door he saw a bed. Just a single bed in the corner of the room.

So what do you think of the story so far. This is my first fanfiction so can you please review and tell me what you think. Oh and please tell me if I spelled anything wrong. I will be updating kind of fast because I am on summer break. That's all I have to say.

Review


	3. Chapter 3

The next thing he knew, he was standing next to the bed, but that wasn't what freaked him out. The thing that really freaked him out was the girl lying in the bed. She looked like a combination of both him and Lily. Just then James finally realized who he was looking at, but wanted to make sure so he gently lifted up the little girls bangs and there it was. The lightning bolt shaped scar right where it's suppose to be. James let out a small gasp careful not to wake the sleeping child but still the little girl seemed to hear it.

"What" she said in a sleepy voice while sitting up. She looked nothing more than 10.

"Where am I" she said while looking around the room. She hadn't seemed to notice James yet.

"You're in the Room of Requirement Jessica" James said with a small smile and a single tear streaming down his face

Jessica look at James shocked. First because she hadn't seemed to notice him there, second because it was really strange that a complete stranger would know her name, and third because he seemed to look exactly like James Potter.

"What's wrong" James asked seeing the shocked expression on her face

"Nothing, it's just you look so much like-"

"James Potter"

"Yes, how did you know?" she asked

"Because Jessica, I am James Potter" he said with a small smile on his face

She looked at him as if he had grown two heads

"Then that means-"

"Dad?"

"Yes Jessica" he said with a smile on his face "It's really me"

And with that Jessica flung both her arms around her dad's neck and hugged him like crazy. She was so happy to be in her father's arms.

James hugged her with just as much affection. He was so happy to see his daughter as a pre-teen instead of just as a one year old baby. There were so many questions he wanted to ask her but first he just wanted to enjoy the hug right now. He had no idea that it was time for breakfast and that his friends were looking for him.

"Where is James? I thought he came down to breakfast early but he's not here" Sirius said to the rest of the Marauder's and Lily

"Maybe he went to think about what we are going to do next now that we have finished the books" Remuse said while taking a bite of his toast

"Maybe" Sirius said

"So Jessica how have you been" James said after they released each other from the hug but know thinking better of it now realizing he had read all the books about her life but was really surprised by her answer.

"Fine" was all she said

"Really" James said not really believing it

"Yeh"

"How are the Dursley's treating you" he asked not able to hold it in any more

"What do you mean?" she asked

"How are they treating you? I mean are they being nice to you" he said

"What are you talking about? I don't live with the Dursley's."

Now this really shocked James

"But we received your books and it said that you had to live with the Dursley's" he said with a confused expression

"Oh man, they probably got messed up during the time travel" Jessica said

"So this means that none of that stuff will happen" James asked half glad and half disappointed

"No, no, no this stuff will happen just not certain things. I will explain it when the rest get here" She said looking at James confused face

So for about three more hours they talked about what Hogwarts was like until Jessica finally remembered something.

"Hey Dad" Jessica said

"Yes" he said

"Don't you have classes to attend?"

"Merlin I forgot" he said while hitting his forehead with the palm of his head

"Every one must be wondering where I am" he said

"Where the bloody hell is James" Sirius said "This is our last class and I haven't seen him all day!"

"Where can he be? Are you sure he wasn't in the dorm when you left?" Lily said a little worried at where James can be.

"Yeh I looked all over the dorm for him" Sirius said

"Maybe he didn't feel good and went to the hospital wing" Remuse said

"But he would of told us don't you think"

"We will go look for him after class ok" Lily said

"Ok"

So after classes where over Lily, Remuse, Sirius, and Peter went looking for James.

"Where should we check first?" Sirius said

"I would say the hospital wing just to make sure"

When they got to the hospital wing they saw all the beds empty but they still asked Madam Pomfery if she had seen James.

"No I haven't seen him all day"

"Are you sure he hasn't stopped by "

"Yes I am quite sure Lily"

And with that they left

"Maybe he went to the Room of Requirement"

"Why would he go there" Lily asked

"I don't know but it is worth a try"

So they made their way to the Room of Requirement, but when they opened the door they saw a really strange sight.

They saw James sitting on the couch asleep with a child sitting on his lap also asleep and a small smile on his face


	4. Chapter 4

_Anything you recognize from the Harry Potter series I do not own. All this stuff is owned by J.K. Rowling_

_I have a couple more things to say. Yes I know that I put chapter one here twice and I did because this is my first fanfiction and I got confused so please don't judge me. Jessica is 10 years old and the Marauders are in there sixth year and just starting the month of October. Oh and I'm sorry this chapter took so long. Me and my parents are on vacation and I haven't had much time to write so sorry._

_Ok that's all . On with the story…_

Lily and the Marauders just stood there in confused shock. All they could see of the girl was her long black hair because her face was in the crook of James neck.

After a few minutes of standing there in confusion Sirius was the first to recover. He walked over to James and gently shook him on the shoulder very careful not to wake the sleeping child.

"James" he said "come on mate wake up"

"Wha what I'm up what happened" he said

"Well James, it seems that you fell asleep with a first year on your lap" Sirius said

"What" he asked confused then realized he was talking about Jessica

"Oh she is not a first year. She still has a year before she comes to Hogwarts"

"What do you mean?" Lily asked "If she's not a first year then why is she here and who is she?"

At that last question a small tear and smile appeared on James' face

"James what's wrong?" Lily asked

When he didn't answer Remus walked over to the couch, sat down and put the sleeping child on his lap so James wouldn't wake her up.

"Umm James are you alright?"

James only nodded back

"Well then who is she?"

James leaned over and lifted Jessica's bangs to revel the lightning bolt shaped scar.

They were all staring at it with shock.

"James," Lily said, "it…it can't be. She's-"

Just then Jessica stirred in Remuse's lap.

"Wha happened" she said sleepily

When she sat up she looked all around the room examining every one before her. When she was done she leapt on to the closest person to her which was of cores Remuse and gave him a huge hug just like she did to James.

"Moony!" she yelled

"Padfoot, Mum!" getting up out of Remuse's lap to give them big hugs as well

James was just sitting there smiling watching Jessica give every one big hugs. It was then that he realized that someone was missing.

"Uh hey guys," he said "where is Peter?"

Everyone was looking around the room for the little rat.

**Back in the present time**

"Bellatrix" Voldemort yelled

In an instant Belletrix appeared.

"Yes Master" she said with a bow

"Have you located where Jessica Potter is yet"

"Yes my lord. It appears that she has some how gone back in time"

"How far back in time"

"All the way back to the year 1975 my Lord"

"Ok then I guess you, Severus, and Luciuse are going to have to figure out a way to go back in time then"

"Yes Master"

"Here's a time turner. See if you can temper with it so that it will go back in years instead of just hours"

"Yes my lord"

_So what do you think? Good, bad, ok….come on I need to know. Also I don't know exactly what year the Marauders and Lily were in there sixth year so I made it so that James and Lily had Jessica at the age of 21 in 1980 so 5 years before that would be 1975 ok. Let me know what you think._

_REVIEW_


	5. Chapter 5

_Well here's another chapter. I won't be updating that fast now that school has started. Hope you enjoy the chapter_

**AU WORLD**

"What did you say dad?"

"I said where's Peter "

"No offence dad, but please never say that name again" Jessica said with a scowl on her face

"Why not. Is it because of what happened in the books?" Sirius said

"Things may be different but nothing has change about peter in my time."

"Wait what do you mean things may be different in my time?" lily said confused

"Didn't I tell you guys that the books got messed up during the time travel?"

"Something happened to the books!" Lily almost screamed

"I'll take that as a no"

"Alright Jessica I think it's time that you tell ALL of us what happened to the books." James said

"Ok but first ill need to see the books"

"Ok there in my dorm. Just let me go grab them real fast."

So James rushed out of the Room of Requirement and ran quickly upstairs to fetch the books from his dorm.

On his way he ran into McGonagall.

"Ah Mr. Potter I see that you are quite alright and not in the hospital wing"

"Um professor, I was never in the hospital wing" he said and soon found out that he was stupid for saying so

"Then where you during classes. I have been told by all of you teachers that you have not been to any of your classes all day." Professor McGonagall said raising an eyebrow expectantly.

"Oh I was…um"

"I see. Well how about a week's worth of detention for skiving of classes for today. Hum"

"Ok then" he said. He didn't really care about detention right now.

"Ok then. You will report to my office every day this week starting today."

With a tiny nod James was off leaving a very confused professor behind.

When he made it to his dorm he went looking through his trunk as fast as he could so that he could get back down to the Room of Requirement.

When he finally found one of them he thought it would be enough and headed back down to room.

"Hey everyone I got the book"

"Ok let me see it " and with that James handed her the book.

With one look at the book cover, Jessica looked concerned

"what's wrong sweetie" Lily asked looking concerned for her daughter

"Erm… nothing, nothing um how about you all go to bed I mean its getting really late" she looked like she was on the edge of crying.

The marauders and Lily agreed to leave, but where not happy about. They wanted to see what was wrong but they new that they should have been in there dorm getting ready for bed.

Later in the middle of the night Lily couldn't help but feel something was wrong with Jessica. So she crept down stairs planning on sneaking to the room of requirement when she ran into James just getting ready to exit the portrait hole .

"Going somewhere?"

"I had I weird feeling about Jessica. I was going to check it out what's your excuse.

"Same"

"Ok then let's go" he said motioning for her to get under his invisibility cloak

On their way down they didn't run into anybody, but when they did get to the door they could hear talking between what sounded like two people.

"Shh shh Jessica now just tell me everything that happened from the beginning ok" said a boy

"The books they… they got messed up." Jessica seemed to be crying

"Ok how messed up"

"They…they" the rest of it the boy couldn't hear

"um I didn't catch that"

She said it a little louder but he still didn't hear.

"Ok one more time but a little louder" he said

"THEY DON'T KNOW WHO YOU ARE"

Just then there was a loud thud and James and Lily couldn't take it anymore and ran inside to see what was wrong.

When they were inside they were confused. They saw a boy who look like James did when he was around the age of 10. Everything was quiet for a moment until James broke it.

"Okay somebody want to explain what's going on to us." For some reason he couldn't take his eyes off of the boy.

The boy and Jessica exchanged looks and began to smile. It seemed as though they where communicating without speaking.

"Hello" said the boy standing up from the floor "my name's Harry and I'm Jessica's twin and also your son."

**Hey ppls how did you like the chapter I have actually been planning this part of the story for quite a while I just didn't know how to get here R&R**


End file.
